Ugly?
by WildSpiritOfDarkness2
Summary: This story was written by a retard on crack. Go read 'Pretty Little Thing' because it's like this one, but marginally better.
1. The beginning

Hi.... Um this is my first fan fic, but I have read practically every single one I could find about raven.... Anyway, I will probably write about raven mostly. Please R&R. I will only post the next chapter if I receive 13 reviews. Thanks! Pleas don't be too harsh with the flames. Also, I tried to fix all the spelling and grammar and stuff, but tell me if I messed up. Thanks!

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

"YO, RAE! HURRY UP!!"

Raven jumped. She had been looking at herself in the mirror.

"JUST GIMME A SECOND! I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!" Raven yelled back.

She looked back into the mirror. Lately, she had been wondering why no one was ever attracted to her like they were to Starfire. Frankly, she was getting just a tad jealous. She had already brushed her teeth and hair, and put on a pair of baggy black jeans, a black T, and her favorite cloak. She stepped onto the scale. For some reason, she had this feeling that she was just plain ugly. Fat, maybe? She looked down at the number on the scale. 122lbs. In her head, she compared it to the 113lbs she had weighed 4 months ago.

ï€¢'Wow, I really AM gaining weight...' she thought to herself, 'time for a diet or something, I guess...'

Raven quickly grabbed her wallet and floated downstairs. The titans were going to the mall. Again. Raven didn't really want to be left a lone in the tower, so she just followed everyone else.

"First stop: FOOD COURT!!!!"

"Glorious!"

"Do you think they opened up the vegetarian's buffet, yet?"

"Ugh. I hope not. Cheese steak, HERE I COME!"

"I'm not really that hungry" stated Raven. "I think I'll just go look around."

"Alright, meet us up here in half an hour, then?" asked Robin.

"Sure"

Starfire exclaimed, "Beastboy! Cyborg! Stop it! Stop! Stop fighting! Robin!"

"Coming, star!"

Raven just looked on and smiled a little. Her friends accepted her ugliness, because, well, they were her friends, she thought. It didn't matter what other people think, right? Raven suddenly stopped and looked up. She was in the center of the mall, (the part where they have the big glass dome for a roof.) She had always thought the sky was beautiful. As she was admiring it, someone bumped her and she was snapped out of her trance. Oh, well, she thought. I wonder what I should do... this is SO boring! Maybe I should have stayed at the tower. Maybe I should have stayed at the food court. Maybe I... ugh. Stop living in the past, she told herself. Raven looked at her watch 12:34. Uh-oh... she was late. She quickly teleported to the food court where her friends were waiting.

"Finally! What took ya? Never mind, let's go!" Exclaimed Beastboy all at once.

"Yes! Let us go shopping the windows, friend raven!" Chirped the young tamaranian.

"Window shopping?!?! No thanks, me and Beastboy got some new video games to scope!" Cyborg grabbed Beastboy and dragged him away as fast as possible.

Robin, Raven, and Starfire just went through the mall with Starfire having to stop pretty much everywhere to look at some new fashion. It didn't matter to Raven, as long as she kept her mind off of how Starfire pretty much had the perfect body. Wait. It didn't. She mostly felt worse watching heads turn everywhere the redhead went, completely oblivious how beautiful she was. Robin was in his own little world, as long as he was with Star, he didn't care what happened. The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful for all of them, with the exception of Beastboy and Cyborg. They found a 3D Jurassic park game.

¥THAT NIGHT¥

Raven sat on the couch reading one of her favorite novels. Beastboy and Cyborg were playing their new game, while robin was helping Starfire make dinner.

"Beastboy, if you forfeit now, I won't humiliate you!!!!"

"Oh yeah!!!!"

"YEAH"

"WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT TIN-MAN!"

"HAHA! I WIN! I WIN!! WOOHOO! WHOS THE GREATEST!!!"

Beastboy turned red, "I WANT A REMATCH!"

Raven looked up. 'Why are they always fighting? Geez...'

"Do you mind? I am trying to read and-"

"Friends! The dinner is ready!" came Starfire's call from the kitchen, cutting her off.

Robin was already helping himself to the mashed potatoes, while Cyborg sat down and got himself some steak and Beastboy grabbed the bowl of salad. Starfire was starting to reach for some pasta when she noticed Raven not entering the dining room, but exiting!

"friend raven! Will you not partake of this wonderful meal with us?"

"uh... no thanks, Star. I-I'm just not hungry right now."

"alright..."

"aww c'mon raven! This stuff is actually GOOD!" Shouted Beastboy.

Starfire's eyes begin to glow.

"...like... ALL of Star's cooking...heh...heh..."

raven had already gone to her room. 'how do I lose weight?' "duh, by not gaining any!' 'and how do I do that?' 'you can't gain what you don't eat!' That's it! Raven decided that she would just have to cut down on eating so much food...

A cliff! Well, I don't really know what do do next EXACTLY, yet. Ideas are welcome!


	2. Who needs food, anyway?

_Hi... again... Well, I am going to go ahead and write the second chapter and post it weather I have 13 reviews or not when I am finished. OK, flames ARE accepted, but please try to not blow up at me. For this chapter, a friend of mine who likes Starfire more than Raven for some strange idiotic insane reason....but we're all entitled to our own opinions, right? Whatever. In this chapter, I will try to involve the other characters more. Please remember: I don't sleep much. I get a lot of time to sit around and stare at the ceiling while making up fan fiction. Also, this one has a little more comic relief to it. That's Stephanie's fault. She got me in a good mood. Grrrrr....._

_A big thanks to Raven A. Star for being the only person to even read this story so far and review. She writes so many great fics, and pretty much every time I read a fic where the author posts replies on the story, she is listed. (PS, you sound a lot like a friend of mine named Julianna. So alike, it's creepy.) _

_Anything I missed?_

**Stephanie, the cat of pink, Harry potter, with feathers and....: Disclaimer?**

_Right. Thanks. I forgot that in the first chapter too. _

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own the freakin' teen titans OK? Hell, I don't even own this computer. Or my bed. Or my room. Or the word "disclaimer". Sue me and I'll whup your sorry little_-

**Stephanie: whoa! Where did THAT come from!?!?**

_No clue. Ok I'll just start the story. Wait it's already started. I feel drunk...._

**Stephanie: just write chapter 2!!! People DO NOT wanna listen to us or rather, YOU all night long! **

_Shut up_

**Stephanie: I'll just drown myself in this bottle of spring water 'till you need me.**

_Umm... k..._

The next morning, raven woke up still wearing her clothes from the day before. She quickly changed into her regular uniform and was about to walk out of her room, when something stopped her. There. The mirror. 'No, don't look...' she thought. Too late. She was staring at her own reflection. 'Why did I have to look?' raven desperately thought. 'I KNOW what I look like.' She decided to change again. Raven finally went downstairs wearing baggy black sweats and her darkest cloak. Beastboy was already in the kitchen making tofu waffles and-to her surprise- herbal tea. 'What's he doing up so early? And he's making breakfast?!'

"What are you doing?"

"Good morning to you too, raven."

"What I meant was-"

"Want some waffles?"

"Uh no thanks, I-"

"Tea, then?"

Raven picked up the container for the tea packet things **(tea packet things?!?! Oh, come on! Geez!** _Well I don't what their called! Do you!_ **Um... no, but I-** _ab bap bap! Shut up._ **_Whatever._) **She looked at the "Nutrition facts" label. 'Wow... I never knew there were so many calories in this tea! Just think how much weight I can lose without it!'

"No thanks beast boy... umm... I-I ate late last night while everyone was still sleeping." She rushed the last part.

"Oh. Well, maybe Cyborg wants some waff-"

"NO WAY, MAN!! I AM NOT EATING ANY OF YOUR TOFU JUNK!"

"No reason to yell!!"

"IS TOO!"

"Cyborg..."

"IS NOT!!"

"Beast bo-"

"IS TOO!!"

"Cyborg!"

"IT IS NOT!!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT NOW!!!"

Beast boy and Cyborg: o.O

Starfire had just come into the kitchen to hear beast boy yelling at Cyborg and Cyborg yelling at beast boy and then raven yelling at them both. She had been looking from one to the other like a three-way tennis match. Apparently, no one saw her, so she sneaked quietly around them to the waffles and took some. She grabbed a plate, some mustard, and a fork, and sat down at the table to eat. Raven looked at her munching away on the carb-filled breakfast and was disgusted. She turned and headed straight for her bedroom fuming. As she neared him in the hall, robin quickly stepped out of the way. He didn't like to see her angry and wondered what happened. He had heard some shouting, which had woken him up as he had forgotten to set his alarm clock the night before. He entered the kitchen to see Starfire happily munching on her mustard- covered tofu waffles, while beast boy was looking down at his pan, muttering to himself about his missing waffles. Cyborg was making what he called 'a REAL breakfast'. Robin just grabbed a bowl of cold cereal.

"What was with the yelling earlier?"

"nothin'"

"Cyborg was being an idiot."

"Ok let's settle this after breakfast"

"Name your game"

"Jurassic park. Little green weirdo"

"Fine"

"Fine!"

"Fine!!!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!!!"

(_Back to raven {the cool one!}_**Hey! What about Star? She's cool!**_ Shut-up_)

"How can she keep such a perfect figure and still eat ALL THAT JUNK!"

Things in her room were starting to fly around banging into things.

"Stop. All I need is a good meditation... I need to just... keep calm... ok...."

Raven walked over to her window and float/sat so that she could look outside at the hot summer day. She knew that sooner or later this summer, the others would want to go to the beach. She just knew she'd get dragged along. 'AARRGGHH!!! This isn't working!' Raven silently began to clear her mind. Putting away all the distractions, letting the calm wash over her like a wave.

"azerath metrione zsinthose azerath metrione zsinthose azerath metrione zsinthose azerath metri-"

"Raven? It's me, robin, is everything ok? I mean, beast boy said you didn't eat any breakfast and you seemed mad for some reason earlier and..." he trailed off.

"I'm fine, robin."

"Sure?"

She sighed in an exasperated way, "yes, robin"

"o.k... raven."

"Anything else?"

"n-no"

"Then go away."

She heard him walk away. Why were they always so worried about her? Sure, that one time they had all watched a scary movie and she wouldn't talk about her fear, she wasn't fine. And the other time when she lost control over herself in the battle with doctor light, she had been more secretive than usual. Also, the time when she... 'Stop it. It doesn't matter. So they're worried. That only means that they care', she thought to herself. Suddenly, she realized that she was hungry. She went down stairs to the kitchen, and then remembered that she was cutting down on eating so much. Too late. Cyborg was already in the kitchen making sandwiches.

"Yo, Rae. Whadda ya want on yours?"

"Um I don't really want one, thanks... I was just going to go get some pizza."

"Oh..."

Raven was already gone. He looked down on the counter. Raven's wallet was still there from last night. 'Maybe she has two wallets or something....' he thought. It didn't matter to him what she did with her stuff. He wasn't going to mess with it or anything. Little did he know, raven had merely gone out side, and flown straight back to her room? Her room was still a mess. Oh, well. Something to keep her mind off of her growling stomach. She began to clean. Slowly. As slowly as possible. Three hours later, she was done.

"Friend raven? The dinner has been prepared. Will you be joining us?"

"No thanks star... I uh...I had a big lunch."

Starfire went back down stairs. As she walked into the dining room, she said, "Raven said she had a big lunch, so she wasn't hungry."

"How? She told me that she went out for a pizza and never came in the door. I've been in here the whole time since she left. Plus, she left her wallet on the counter."

"She didn't eat breakfast either, according to beast boy"

"Yeah, she said that she ate after everyone was asleep last night."

Robin gasped.

"I was up all night down here watching TV. I would have seen her."

"Are you saying she hasn't eaten since yesterday at breakfast?!?!"

"Maybe, beast boy. I kind of doubt it though. She probably eats in her room or something."

"Yeah...maybe...."

_A cliff! Don't fall! pushes Stephanie off_

**screams**

_Oops. Oh well!_

**flies Back up**

_Crap..._

**You're mean!**

_I only did that because you tried to make Starfire wear a skimpy negligee!_

**blushes did not!!!**

_Yes you did!_

Starfire: do not fall, friend Stephanie! pushes Stephanie back off

**flies up (again)**

**Hmph!**

_I guess that's the end for today._

_Well, please read and review! I hope everyone liked this story! Flames accepted! I will reply to everyone that reviews! Ok! I'm done now! Why are there exclamation points after everything I say! I'm getting annoyed! Ok bye!_


	3. Taking affect

_OK, I lied. So what! I really won't be back until august after tonight, though. I'll just do one more chapter before I go. Stephanie is gone, so I won't be spastic like I was before. I won't bother writing replies out to anyone on the story (unless I can't get back to them with e-mail) I'll just list them. Flames are good. They keep me warm. And they make candles smell good!_

**Stephanie: whispers in ear**

_Oh...uh huh... yeah... Oh! Thanks_

_I'll still accept flames, but don't just randomly explode. Even though the smell of blood IS kinda refreshing.... ACK!_

**Stephanie: shoots her with a tranquilizer**

**Stephanie: much better. I don't think she left anything out. All I gotta do is the disclaimer and the list of reviewers. Hey, what's this? picks up note: Here is the list of reviewers. How did you get here anyway Stephanie? No, M didn't write this note. M did. Well! That's convenient! Anyway, here goes:**

**Reviewers:**

**Raven A. Star**

**Wolfio- I couldn't find an e-mail address, so I'll reply here: Thank you so much for your support. I will try to make long chapters, (or as long as the last one) but I mostly just keep writing one chapter until I run out of ideas.**

**The Magician (Joseph**

**Spaz23**

**Gee? That's ALL!?!? C'mon, people! Disclaimer.....NOW!!**

**DISCLAIMER: no cell phone, no computer, no bed, no bedroom, no private island, no jet, no third- world country... Nope. Not even pocket lint. Oh, yeah. No teen titans. Happy, now?**

PS:

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

{sounds{

Raven was lying on her stomach in the middle of the floor of her room scribbling furiously. {snap}

'Damn!' Raven sharpened her pencil. While she was up, she looked at the clock on her wall. Then she looked at the rug burn on her elbows that was starting to bleed slightly. Her pajamas were nearly the only thing she ever wore that had short sleeves. 10:00PM. it had only been an hour since Starfire asked if she wanted dinner. The tower was totally silent. She looked down at what she had drawn, ignoring the pain in her arms. There, on the pad of notebook paper, were sketches of each titan. 'They aren't that bad, actually', she thought to herself. 'Really realistic' she sighed. The sketch of herself, of course, looked more like some sort of blimp, than anything else.

She picked it up and put it, along with the, pencils, and mini battery-operated pencil sharpener, into the bottom right drawer of her desk. Slowly, she walked downstairs to get some paper towels for her elbows. As she walked into the kitchen, robin was just finishing up with some microwave food. He didn't see her at first, but he kinda felt someone watching him, so he turned around and asked, "raven, what are you doing up?"

"I could ask the same thing of you"

Robin smiled. "I got hungry. You?"

"Hungry!? Do you know how much you ate for dinner, earlier?!"

'How many calories?! Carbs?! Fat?!' raven was surprised at her out burst. So was robin.

"Whoa, chill out raven. A guy's gotta eat. Besides, you still didn't answer my question!"

She held up her elbow. "Getting some napkins or something."

"What happened?" robin looked shocked.

"Nothing. I just got some rug burn."

"Uh...how did you say you got rug burn, again?"

"Never mind. Sheesh, robin."

Raven walked over to the paper towel dispenser and pulled out a few. Handfuls. She dampened them and held them to her elbows with the opposite hands. Robin just stared. Why did she seem a little... lost? Her outfit looked too big for her, and her eyes were just a little sunken. 'Maybe the clothes are new. Besides. If something were wrong, she'd tell me. Right?'

(A/n: ok, I just decided no flames. I don't know if I could handle coming home to an inbox full of angry e-mails. I am still taking constructive criticism, though. TO THE MAGICIAN GUY: I don't know how to fix the out of character thing, so I'll just do what I had been doing before. No offence.)

He watched raven walk out of the room with a huge wad of napkins. She was acting...different, though.

3 days of eating nothing but a total of: ONE medium-small bowl of plain lettuce, and bottles of water every now and then, later

Cyborg entered the kitchen to see that everyone (minus raven) was already there eating breakfast. Beastboy was helping himself to fake eggs, with fake milk, and fake sausage. He made a face in disgust.

"Bb, how can you EAT that?!"

"It's good. If you don't like it, fine. I give up. But I still won't eat your dead animals."

"A fine earth morning and friends Beastboy and Cyborg aren't arguing over their meal?!"

"Yeah, it kind of is weird isn't it, star?" robin said, grinning.

Beastboy just looked at him tiredly, and Cyborg hadn't been listening to beast boy's answer, or anything that came after. That wiped the grin off of robin's face. Beastboy NEVER acted this way....unless something was very, very wrong. And where was raven? For three days now, she had been coming out of her room less and less. She ate a salad of pure lettuce once for lunch with all of them. Once. Every day, she seemed a little more pale, a little more weak, a little more gone. Strange though it may seem, the clothes she had been wearing seemed to be getting bigger and bigger on her. Also, she hadn't worn her uniform at all. She slept more and more. When ever she did come down to the living room, she nearly always fell asleep on the couch. He wondered if she was getting sick. If she was, why hadn't she said anything? Thinking about raven ill made him sick and he wondered if some one should go check on her. He was suddenly thrown out of his train of thought.

"Something's wrong with raven."

"Huh?" robin said, stupidly.

"You heard what I said. Something's wrong. It seems like she's... i dunno... she's acting really weird." Beastboy replied.

"Raven IS really weird, bb." Came cyborg's opinion from the kitchen.

"Well, friend raven DOES seem a little thinner, yes?"

"Yeah.... I wonder if... no, that... she wouldn't...."

"What, Beastboy?" robin was really curious to know.

"I-I don't really think its true, but I don't think raven has been eating anything at all, except that bowl of salad, if you could call it that."

"Yeah, she always says that she already ate something or she is going out to eat at a café or something." Said Cyborg.

"Where is our friend? She is usually awoken by this time."

Just as Starfire finished speaking, raven came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. As she passed Cyborg, he was just going into the dining room to eat his bacon. 'She looks like a ghost. I've never seen her so pale... or lost.' Raven was finally wearing her uniform again, but with slightly baggy sweat pants on over it. Her eyes looked empty and he gasped as she turned toward him. 'She MUST be sick. Why else would she look so thin and... fragile?' all she did was walk over to the refrigerator open it, and grab a bottle of water. She slowly turned and left just as silently as she had come in. Cyborg watched her go through the living room and back up to her own room without saying anything. Cyborg went back to the dining room and told the rest of the titans what had just happened.

AT LUNCH

Raven was looking in her mirror again. It was working. Her "diet" had caused her to lose a lot of weight. She held her breath as she stepped onto the scale. When the numbers topped changing, she looked down. 74lbs. She had lost 48lbs! This was amazing. Raven decided to celebrate by drinking some tea and having a sandwich for lunch. She was in the kitchen happily humming to herself when robin came in.

"What's up, raven?"

"Just making a sandwich. Want one?"

"Nah, Cyborg made lunch again. You missed it."

"Oh. Darn..."

Robin was relieved. Raven seemed to be doing better. Whatever illness she had was probably over, now. Absolutely nothing to worry about. He went to tell the others, but they had all gone to the kitchen to eat more lunch. Raven didn't like this. Now she had to eat in front of everyone. She was starting to feel like a pig. 'Still, they might not like it if they knew I hadn't been eating' she thought. She sat down with everyone else and took a bite of her sandwich. She started to chew, then swallow. Beastboy had been watching her and heaved a sigh of relief when he saw her swallow, and began to eat his own food. Raven made sure that no one was looking, and then slid the rest of her sandwich into her lap, piece after piece. When everyone had finished, she got up to leave, and put the sandwich into the garbage. About 30 seconds later, she heard robin say, "TITANS! TROUBLE!"

_sorry about that cliff everyone. I ran out of stuff to say. Please RR. Ok bye._


	4. End of the battle

_Hey everybody! I haven't even seen a TV, computer, or telephone in four weeks. BUT, I wrote a ton more of this story, isn't it great! Alrighty, I don't think there is anything funny in the next 3O PAGES OF NOTEBOOK PAPER!!!!!!! Actually, everyone I know is trying to get me to kill someone. Starfire has 2 votes, Cyborg has 3 votes, Beastboy has 3 votes, and Robin has 2 votes. Actually, I almost killed raven when I was writing this. You know what, some of this is so touchy feely that it makes my head want to explode, but if you like it, more power to ya. OK, I'm almost done._

_Thank-you, Raven A. Star, for sending back my story. I got it the day I got home, because the camp didn't get it until I was gone, and then I was camping for a week the day I left camp._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the freakin' teen titans!!! I own NOTHING!!!! NOTHING!!!! I TELL YOU!!!!_

_Flames accepted_

_Random bashing accepted_

_Constructive criticism accepted_

_ANYTHING ACCEPTED!!! JUST REVIEW THE STORY!_

_I'll be back to finish this, I'm going to a water park AT THIS VERY INSTANT!!!_

_12 hours later_

_I'm back!!!! It was so much fun!! There was a wave pool, and I almost drowned, and everything! After I got back I had to go grocery shopping, blah, and unpack my trunk, blah. Blah blah blah._

_I CAN'T FIND MY STORY!!!!!!!! I have to go look for it._

_OK, I found it. Why is this taking me so long to write? So far, 13:30 hours!_

_I'm just gonna start before something blows up. Like my head._

_Ok, remember:_

_When I say "POV" I mean that I am focusing on that character, not seeing through their eyes._

_"talking"_

_'thoughts'_

_(my comments. you can usually ignore them. They really aren't even that funny, so they aren't for humor.)_

_[this is where I add something that may help you understand the story]_

Cyborg was the first to react.

"what happened?"

"a prison break. The jump city maximum security. Apparently, one of the ex-jail birds helped his friends out."

"dude, that's not good." [He's making a joke, sorta.]

Beastboy was in a noticeably better mood since he had seen Raven eating at lunch. Starfire looked confused.

"why would someone put birds in jail?"

all: anime faint

"well, what are we waiting for?" Came a monotonous voice from behind them as Raven seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Robin nodded once, and everyone piled into the t-car. Cyborg driving, Raven riding shot-gun, and Beastboy in the back. Robin rode his motor cycle _(another thing I don't own... Oops, sorry, Joseph! Lol)_ and Starfire flew.

"let's get out of here, boys!"

"yeah those teen freaks'll be here any minute!"

"you got it, boss!"

As they turned to run, Robin jumped off his motorbike and landed in front of them, his BO-STAFF extended. (yeah, that WAS easier!) 

"looks like the "teen freaks" got here early."

The rest of the titans basically appeared behind him. [sort of like in the episode that they meet terra]

"titans, go!"

Raven was experiencing the lack of nutrition, and felt a little dizzy, but ignored it. She spotted a dumpster and shouted,

"Azerath, Metrione, Zsinthose!"

nothing happened. Raven was shocked.

'whats going on!?!? What happened?!?!'

She tried again.

"Azerath Metrione ZSINTHOSE!!"

Nothing. Her powers weren't working. All of the titans were staring at her, now. Raven looked at them, then past them. The convicts were taking advantage and sprinting away in all directions.

"they're getting away! We have to-"

She stopped. The point had gotten itself across, anyway. Robin turned and saw the escapees. He took off. Cyborg and Starfire followed suit. Beastboy stayed another second, then turned into a Pterodactyl and took to flight. Raven ran after Robin and Cyborg while Starfire and Beastboy flew overhead. Two of the convicts ran into an alley and Cyborg followed. About ten seconds later, Cyborg came back holding both unconscious men by the collar. Robin jumped a particularly large fellow by using his BO-STAFF _(Yeah, thx Raven A. star you madde my life easier!)_ to vault onto his back. [for those of you who don't know what vaulting is, its when you take a pole and run, then put it into the ground, while holding the other end, causing you to go high up in the air. It like jumping, really.] Starfire was shooting starbolts at another three, and Beastboy grabbed the one other with his talons. Raven had finally levitated herself and was about 200ft in the air, looking to make sure that the titans hadn't missed any.

_ok, this shouldn't be the end of a chapter, but its 11:20PM and I'm tired. Good night, every body. Please review. And I'm curious, why do only the same ppl review more than once? I think more ppl need to reveiew, I know more than 5 ppl have read this, and if they haven't I'm going to cry. Actually, I physically can't cry, so I'll fake it._


	5. Author's Note

**THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT YOU SHOULD READ BECAUSE IT IS EXTREEMLY IMPORTANT!!!!!**

_Uhm... yeah. Anywayz..._

_I'm really, REALLY sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have a tone of the story written down, but haven't typed it up. I gave it to Greyson almost two weeks ago, but he got grounded and only typed up 3 out of 30 pages. ::steam comes out of ears::_

_OK, well, since I can't put the next chapter up, I'll answer reviews! If you are too lazy to read them, then go enjoy other fics I wrote! I just posted one called "A cruel past and a crueler fate" not as angsty as the title sounds. It's a Harry Potter crossover! Anyway, the reviews:_

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**Heavenly Awkward:** We've decided on the same premise? Huh? Well, even if I had no clue what you were talking about, I'm still glad you reviewed! I hope you enjoy!

**Raven A. Star:** Yeah, you're right that WAS a long review. I still have it in my e-mail box!

**Lost Inside:** yep. Really, REALLY big problem. Guess what! It gets bigger!

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**Heavenly Awkward:** Ha, Stephanie really didn't appreciate being kicked off the roof twice more, but who cares! I'm trying as hard as I can to elaborate, and I think I'm getting better (not necessarily in this fic, but in others).

**Raven A. Star:** Thank you! I did!

**TheDarkAzar:** aww, it's ok. Parents are crazy! Well... hey look! I'm answering your review! Well, sorry, but I can't kill Cyborg. If I did, then the attention would be pulled away from raven and she would kill herself. Then everyone would think she killed herself to be with him, and it escalates into one of my least favorite couplings. I'm leaning towards a BB/Rae fic, even if I don't like that couple. Maybe I'll just keep them as really, really good friends then get Rae and OC bf... oh the possibilities!

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**Heavenly Awkward:** well, yeah they're noticing, but they'll brush it off until I throw in a couple more fainting spells. I don't know a whole lot on this subject, but one of my friends was an anorexic, so I'm basing the titans' reactions off of my own. When some one you're really close to goes through some thing like this, you automatically brush it off. It takes forever to notice. :( She lost 50 pounds because... well... I just typed in random numbers. It's not all that reasonable.

**Raven A. Star:** I'm glad you're reading it again, too!

**YoJimbosBlade:** Yeah... what? Yu didn't notice before? Hmm...

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**Keystone:** Yeah, detail is what everyone wants from me. Well, please remember that from chapter four on, I was writing on pieces of scrap paper in spare time. I wrote the fight scene at midnight, first night of camp, in the dark, flashlight between my shoulder and ear, freezing to death, and there were two homesick girls in my cabin. Eesh. I'm getting better at dialogue. I SWEAR!!!

**Heavenly Awkward:** hey, you weren't the first to review this chapter! Keystone beat you to it! J/K. Oh, they aren't going to the tower... They're going to the hospital, but yes. There is confrontation.

**Raven A. Star:** yeah, you did! I let a girl at camp read my story just before I sent it to you (you have really neat writing, did you know that?) and she told me that I was "I can't a même lu les la plupart de ceci, mais l'oui certainement fol de you're, fou aliéné fou ! hé, voulez-vous aller nager ? I'm sûr vous pouvez nager dans une droit-veste !" Geez, these French people are mean. I've only translated some of it. (I have it cuz I asked her to write it down.)

**Grumbumble:** YAY! Made me happy that you took time out of your "rit of passage' writing life to come read and review my story! Ya!!!

**Oceanlord:** oh, don't be sad. She will get help. I WON'T LET RAVEN DIE!!!!

**Blood Darkness:** I SHALL CONTINUE!!!!!

**Cielita:** hey look! I'm not crying! Well, my uhm... in-tree-pur-soon-all-die-nom-eex... yeah... glad you like 'em... lol!

**Kelly:** I don't think you even read this story, did you?

**Solareclipse117:** They'll find out, don't worry! Don't cry! As for the button, I think it's lost... excuse me while I go look for it...

**Incybincer:** oh, yes! Angst! Uhm... I don't know why you said "review please"... unless you meant update! Yeeah!

**Aninnymous:** no, Raven doesn't go to counseling. Her friends will sit her down eventually, but she'll run away for a couple hours. Ok, I won't answer your question. COUGHyesCOUGH!!

**Oceanave:** glad you like!

**The Soaring Falcon:** yeah, Raven is out of character. There wouldn't be a story if she wasn't!

**Lost inside:** ok, it won't be discontinued!

**Yojimbosblade:** oh... you will find out.

_Well, that's the end!! Lots and lots of reviews! (for me, anyway.)_

_That's all I needed to say, I suppose! Bye!_

_**---Wild Spirit of Darkness**_


End file.
